


Future Fish

by Saku015



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arabian Nights Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Free! Dive to the Future, Hand Feeding, Long-Distance Relationship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Skype, SouRin Week, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Oneshots for Sourin Week 2015.





	1. Firsts

Their first sleepover happened after a really hard day of practice. Despite being only 12, when it came to practicing, Rin could be really cruel.

As he was sitting on the bench in the locker room Sousuke leaned back, leaning on his hands and panted loudly. His heart was still beating fast because of the adrenalin. Due to Rin’s stare, he felt annoyance bubbling up inside him. 

"Why are you so tired?" Rin asked while changing to his school uniform. "This practice was not hard at all."

"Maybe for you, but I have not been swimming as long as you!" Sousuke retorted. Rin only grinned at him, which made the other boy narrowing his eyes.

"Your technique improves day by day! I bet you would become one of Sao FC’s best swimmers!" Because of the compliment, Sousuke felt his cheeks heating up.

Suddenly, they heard a low thunder and a bright lighting shone into the room through the window. The boys looked at each other. Rin knew that his friend lived far away from their school and he was sure that Sousuke would get soaking wet during his way to his house. Then a great idea popped up in his head. He smiled at the other widely.

"Come, stay at my place for the night!"

 

Sousuke felt a little bit intimidated because of the situation. Not that he did not like Rin’s family. He had already met his mom who was really kind to him and he found his younger sister really adorable. The truth was that he had never had a sleepover before.

When they stepped into the kitchen. Rin’s mom turned around. As soon as she saw him, a smile appeared on her face.

"Sousuke, sweetheart, I had no idea you would come over today," she said happily. She looked at Rin with a questioning look in her eyes.

"There is a sudden downpour outside and his house is further away from school than ours," Rin explained. "Can he stay for tonight, Please?" Rin asked, giving her his puppy eyes. His mother only ruffled his hair lovingly, which the redhead took as a ‘yes’. Rin’s mother turned back towards the cooker.

"Rin, please tell your sister that dinner is ready!"

 

They were lying face to face in Rins’ bed. The storm was still raging outside, making shivers run down on Sousukes’ spine. He did not like loud storms. He took deep breaths just to stop himself from shivering. He felt as two arms hugged him clumsily. Sousuke knew that his face was even redder than in the locker room.

"Thanks, Rin," he said, hugging the other back with a sigh before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Arabian!AU

"R-Rin-sama, I do not think it is a good idea," Ai tried as he followed his prince jumping down from the edge of the wall. 

Rin turned around in his grey cloak and gave him an annoyed look. His servant could be so cowardly sometimes. Though, if he thought about it, Ai had a point. After all, he was the prince of that kingdom. His fate was to rule the country after his fathers’ death – and there were things about it that he hated. Like the fact that he could not leave the palace without guards by his side. That was the reason why he sneaked out at dawn with Ai both of them being in disguise.

"Ai, I let you come with me because you insisted on it, but do not be a nuisance," he said on a rather bossy voice. Rin saw Ai gulping, but then the younger boy spoke up.

"My lord, I do not mean to be disrespectful, but I have more knowledge about the outside world than you," Rin titled his head. He had never seen Ai behaving like that. "S-so during the time we spend outside, please, do as I say!" 

Rins’ eyes narrowed. He hated being bossed around, but he had to admit that the younger boy was right. So without any further argument, he nodded.

 

The market was as lively as ever. Sousuke was sitting on the edge of a rooftop, looking down to the mob. He always enjoyed doing that – watching people and guessing what kind of life they lived. It was much better than thinking about his of after all.

Suddenly something caught his eyes, a flash of red hair from under the hood of a grey cloak. The stranger had a kind af stiffness in his movements, but he looked left and right with a vehemence from which Sousuke could guess that that was his first time at the market.

Sousuke scrunched his nose in distaste. From his behavior, he was 100% sure that the stranger came from a royal family. Those bastards looked down upon the poor people all the time, humiliating them every way they could. Suddenly, the urge of revealing the boys’ identity hit him so strong that he had to grab the edge, so he could hold himself back. Deep in his heart, he knew that he would not have any advantage of doing that – and for someone with a life as his had to make every step with extra caution.

He turned his eyes back and the breath caught in his throat. The boy looked at him as well. Curious red eyes examined his every movement and when he realized that his gaze was required, he turned his head away in embarrassment. Sousuke felt a smile creeping up his lips.

He had no idea who the stranger was, but hell he would find out one way or another!


	3. Future Fish!AU

Rin opened the door of their apartment with a long sight. He hated when their captain put him into the office to do paperwork and he had just finished a night shift of doing that. He kicked his shoes off and threw his bag onto the sofa in the living room, then turned towards the kitchen.

Stepping into the kitchen, he found his boyfriend in front of the cookers, cooking omurice. He walked up to him and hugged him from behind. Rin hid his face into the crook of Sousukes’ neck and sniffed his scent in. He felt Sousuke chuckle.

"Go and take a shower. Breakfast is almost ready," he said, turning around and placing a kiss on Rins’ red lock. Because of that action, said boys’ face became just as red as his hair.

"I don’t wanna~" he whined into his neck. "I am really exhausted!" He heard Sousuke sight in fake annoyance.

"No matter how much I want to take you in my arms and take you into the bathroom just like the little princess you are, I have to take care of the food first." Before Rin could retort, he continued. "Be a good boy and take a bath. I will bring the breakfast in bed after that," a little smirk appeared on his face, "I will feed you from my hand too if you would like."

 

By the time Sousuke finished the omurice, Rin had been sitting in their bed, in his PJ’s impatiently waiting. Sousuke walked into the room, then patted him on the head.

"Stop that, will you?!" Rin asked, shooing his hand away. "I am not some kind of little kid anymore!" 

That little smirk reappeared on Sousuke’s face and he pulled the try closer to himself. Rin tried not to gave out some pathetic whine, without success. It was so cute, Sousuke could hardy hold back the urge of kissing him right there.

"Well, it looks like I have to eat this delicious meal all by myself," Sousuke said resignedly, shaking his head.

"Come on, Sou! Do not be a fucking tease!" Rin whined, trying to move a little bit closer, but failed because of exhaustion.

Seeing that, Sousuke sighed with a fond smile on his face. He sank the spoon in the food, then reached it towards Rin. After he had swallowed the first bite, Rin moaned in pure bliss.

Sousuke felt his pants getting quite uncomfortable. He decided that he would make Rin sounding like that – but because of a really different reason.


	4. Long distance

Sousuke knew that trying to write a letter was quite silly of him. In a world where there were numerous methods of communication, writing a letter was considered old-fashioned, but he could not help it. It brought back so many good memories – and unfortunately some bad ones as well, but he tried to concentrate on the good ones about Rin writing about everything on an overjoyed voice.

Sousuke sighed and turned his laptop on. He take his headphones on and opened Skype. They had promised that they would speak every evening with each other around 8 PM. Sousuke felt the well known butterflies starting moving in his stomach. No matter how nostalgic writing letters was, hearing his boyfriend’s voice and seeing his face were much better.

Suddenly, the icon about him having an incoming call popped up on his monitor. He received the call and he soon saw his boyfriends’ slightly flushed face and sheepish smile. Rin averted his gaze, then look back at him. Sousuke cocked his head to the side.

"I have been thinking…" Rin started quietly. Sousuke leant forward to hear him a little bit better. "It is so strange, talking with you like this and not through letters," he said, then a huge blush spread on his face. "T-this does not mean that I am not extremely happy or anything!"

Sousuke did not answer, only smiled at him. Rin could be so adorable sometimes. After Rin had stuttered himself out, Sousuke opened his mouth.

"How is Australia? Is your muscle crazed coach still that crazy?" From the painful groan, Sousuke got the answer he expected. A little teasing smile appeared on his lips. "Just imagine what would happen if he met Gou~"

"No way in hell!" Rin exclaimed, slamming his hand to the table. "I will not let that crazy old man anywhere near to my sister," Sousuke saw a shiver running through his body. "What if he would make her fanatism worse?"

Hearing that made Sousuke burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that he felt tears pricking his eyes. He saw as Rin pouted at him and he could swear that the other had his hands on his hips. Sousuke took some deep breath, so he could pull himself together. He knew that his action was offending, but he just could not help himself.

To make it up to Rin, he decided to tell him everything about their training camp. He knew that Rin was worried about Ai and how he handled being the new captain of the Samezuka swimming team. Rin was a really sweet person, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"The training camp went extremely well. Ai is more than capable of being the captain of the team. Everyone looks up to him and they even ask him for help. You can be proud of him."

"You said that as if he was my kid or something…" Rin mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Form a point of view, he can be counted as one," Sousuke said matter-of-factly, smiling at the red haired boy. 

Suddenly, the image of the brown haired boy came into his mind and how fluffy he felt when the other told him about how Rin felt about him. He wanted to thank his partners’ kind words, but he decided not to do it eventually. It would always stay his secret.

"Sou, are you okay?" Rin asked, blinking a little bit sleepily. 

"You look tired, sweetheart. Go to bed. You will have training in the morning, right?"

The nickname made Rins’ face lit up in thousand shades of red. He wanted to say that no, he was not tired at all and would like to talk with his boyfriend more, but he could not help a yawn leaving his lips.

"I am sorry, Sou," Rin said, rubbing his eyes. He blinked up at Sousuke, trying to find anger on his face. The genuine love on it, however, made his heart swell with happiness.

"Go and sleep, princess. There is always tomorrow," Sousuke reassured Rin with a kind smile on his face.

After they said their goodbyes, Sousuke leaned back in his seat. He closed his eyes in. He knew that he would not miss their call tomorrow for the world.


End file.
